¡ LO ADMITO Y NO LO NIEGO !
by mikistar513
Summary: los personage no me pertenicen la historia es 100% mia y solo mia es un keedd * * en otras palablras yaoi


¡ LO ADMITO Y NO LO NIEGO !

Había pasado un tiempo desde que los Ed´s, comensaron la secundaria no habían cambiado mucho, Ed seguía siendo de pensamiento lento, era mucho mas alto que antes y por eso esta en el equipo de Fútbol americano como delantero, Eddy seguía siendo pequeño pero había cambiando su obsesión por los rompemandibulas a paletas y chicles aunque seguía con las estafas, Edd no había dejado su característica gorra negra, era mas alto, la brecha entre sus diente se había disminuido aunque seguía siendo tan pulcro como buen estudiante.

Los Ed´s se habían distanciado en diferentes grupos aunque de vez en cuando Eddy los metía en problemas con sus estafas fallidas, Edd se había unido al club de Química, Ed al de gastronómica (mas por la comida que otra cosa) y Eddy bueno él disfrutaba espiar a las chicas en los vestidores.

Un día después de clase toda la escuela estaba vacía pero Edd se había entretenido mucho en la biblioteca, en el momento en que habría su casillero escucha una voz `` Hola doble tonto´´ dice el pelirrojo

"s..saludos Kevin" responde Edd nervioso " si..si..no te molesta la p...pregunta pero que haces aqui t..tan tarde" dijo Edd nervioso "la practica de Fútbol se prolongo" respondió Kevin

"oye...me preguntaba si te " dijo Kevin susurrando

"disculpa pero ¿que?" dijo el de gorra negra confuso

"pues..." avergonzado Kevin le entrega un sobre y se marcha corriendo

Edd se queda confuso pero habré la carta con la uña de su pulgar derecho, y ve que dentro hay una invitación la cual lleva escrita :

"Doble D no se por que pero eres lo único en lo que

pienso, mañana iré a tu casa a recogerte

a las 9:00pm

para una sorpresa

PSD: es obligatorio"

Camino a casa Edd se queda en debate mental con sigo mismo cuestionado ce `por que tan repentinamente a demás no me lo pudo decir en persona ´ al llegar a casa ve una note que dice: "Querido estaremos fuera de casa por asuntos de negocios en el refrigerador hay comida suficiente te queremos mamá y papá"

Esa noche se durmió tarde pensando en la misera posibilidad de que lo de mañana fuese una cita `y si realmente le gusto´. Edd se via pasado le tarde el casa de Ed ayudándolo en Matemáticas ya que era su deber como tutor, al llegar a casa eran alrededor de las 7:00pm y le que daban dos horas para alegrarse, subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, mientras se enjabonaba el cabello pensó `y si realmente es una broma´ `y quien dijo que seriamos nosotros dos solos´`ademas no se supone que el sale con Nazz´

Al salir de la ducha ya eran la 8:30pm busco un jeans, una camiseta roja y un abrigo negro `espero que no sea formal´ pensó mientras se secaba el cabello y al ponerse el gorro suena el timbre, rápidamente toma su billetera y baja las escaleras al abrir la puerta ve al atleta tan informal como el jeans, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero con la típica gorra roja hacia atrás. Con las manos en los volcillos ``estas listo ´´ pregunto el atleta ``s..si´´ dijo Edd mientras tomaba las llaves para cerrar la puerta.

"ten" dijo Kevin mientras le lanzo el casco

"i..iremos en tu motocicleta" dijo Edd dudoso de la idea

"obvio" dijo Kevin sarcásticamente

"si te hace sentir mejor ire lento" agrego

"d..de acuerdo " dijo Edd dudoso

Edd se subió a la motocicleta nervio "agárrate de mi cintura" dijo Kevin, rápidamente encendió el motor y arranco todo iba bien hasta que tropiezan con un bache, entonces Edd se sostiene con mas fuerza estaba tan serca que podía sentir los músculos del atleta flexionándose cada segundo mientras respiraba, en ese momento se detienen el el semáforo y Edd pregunto "exactamente a donde vamos" algo asustado "al planetario" respondió Kevin. Inmediatamente terminada la conversacional Kevin arranca, al llegar al planetario Edd vio un cartel que decia "Gran espectáculo de lacers solo por hoy" Edd se baja de la motocicleta y le entrega el casco e Kevin.

Kevin se dirijo a la bolete ria para comprar los boletos a lo que Edd dice "Kevin yo puedo pagar mi boleto" dijo con la mano en el bolsillo tomando la cartera "no te preocupes yo invito" dijo Kevin con una sonrisa "ve adelanta te y busca ha cientos" dijo Kevin mientras lo empujo juguetona mente "lo planeado de acuerdo" susurro Kevin al vendedor de boletos, al entrar al salón Kevin ve que Doble D se sentó en medio. Kevin va por la fila detrás de el y se sienta, cubriendo los ojos de Edd con la gorra Edd tira un pequeño chillido casi inaudible "tranquilo" le dice Kevin con una voz calmada "que es lo que pasa" " espera y veras"

En el momento que Kevin dejo que Edd viera, comen so el espectáculo, comenzaron a salir lacers de todas partes mientra Kevin dijo:

"saves siempre pense que eras menos insoportable que los otros ed´s"

"p..pues yo pieno que eres mejor persona de lo que pareses" dijo Edd nervioso

"y.. pues pienso que eres muy lindo" esas palabras hacen que Edd se sonroje

"te perderás el final" le susurró Kevin en el oído de Edd lo cual le dio un pequeño escalofrio

Cuando Edd vio el cielo estrellado del planetario, en ese momento las estrellas se alinearon formando una pregunta "¿saldrías conmigo?"

al mirar a la derecha vio a Kevin el cual dijo " y bien"

Doble D impactado solo pudo decir a susurrós "¿ p..por que de un dìa al otro?"

"realmente no fue de un día al otro me costo tiempo aceptarlo pues que me gustaba un chico y quizás no te guste pero me costo mucho tiempo reunir el valor necesario para llegar hasta aquí"

"t.. tu también...también me gustas" dijo Edd en un volumen bajo con la cabeza baja

"entonces es un si" dio Kevin dudoso, rápidamente Edd asintió con la cabeza

Entonces Kevin levanta la barbilla de Edd con su mano derecha lentamente se acerca a el, haciendo que poco a poco sus labios se encuentren, Edd nervioso cierra los ojos y se deja guiar de Kevin, al ver que Edd cierra los ojos saca una risita, y por fin sus labios se encuentran y lentamente muerde el labio inferior de Edd y con un suave rose con la lengua como queriendo decir "no tengas miedo" y lentamente penetra la voca de Edd con su lengua, y rosando la contra la de Edd haciendo el movimiento mas continuo y rápido, cuando de repente Edd se separa para poder respirar.

"creo que es hora de irnos" dice Kevin mientras se levanta de su asiento

"s..si" dice Edd siguiéndolo

el viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo, no hablaron hasta que llegaron a casa de Edd, después de que Edd abrió la puerta Kenvin dijo torpemente ``la pasaste bien´´, ``si fue una linda velada´´ estoces Kevin lo beso ``nos vemos mañana ´´ dijo Kevin mientras se iba en su motocicleta, esa noche Edd no pudo dormir bien por que no podía dejar de sentir los labios de Kevin en los suyos `podría ser esto un sueño´ pensó Edd.

**bueno si les gusto (que bueno n.n) entonces hagan muchos comentarios buenos, malos y si realmente quieren un segundo capitulo para seguir con la trama griten lo en los comentarios **


End file.
